


In Case You Just Want To Come Home

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam leaves Louis, or rather Louis leaves Liam and Liam tries out for the Voice in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case You Just Want To Come Home

“So I was doing some research…” Liam began to say before his boyfriend interrupted him.

“Always doing research, you know you’re not in uni anymore right?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know but anyway I was doing some research and I found out I can try out for the Voice.”

Louis’ brows furrowed, “That’s not a UK show.”

“Yeah I’d have to go to America to try out.” 

“Well that’s a bit far, don’t you think? Surely you can just try out for the X Factor.”

“And fail again?” Liam questioned. “I really think this opportunity could work out.”

Louis sighed and put his phone away and turned to face Liam, “What exactly are you saying? Because it sounds like you already decided.”

Liam sighed, “Come on babe, don’t get so mad. I’ve been seriously thinking about it but I haven’t committed to anything.”

“Are you sure you haven’t?”

Liam took a deep breathe, “Yes I’m sure. I want to know what you think.”

Louis sighed, “What I think is that you’re a brilliant singer and you deserve this and I know you’ll go far so go ahead and go. I know there is no stopping you.”

“If you really don’t want me to do this then I won’t. I love you, Louis and I don’t want to do this if you’re going to be so upset with me.”

Louis sighed, “Can’t I be upset because my boyfriend is going to America for god knows how long?”

“Of course you can.”

“Then don’t get on my case.” Louis snapped. “Look I know how badly you want to be a singer and this really will be a great opportunity. I know you’ll do great and I really want this for you.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis sighed, “Yes Liam, I want you to pursue your dreams and I know you would feel the same about me so, I’ll support you.” 

“Thank you, Lou.”

Louis smiled, “Of course, you’re welcome.”

-

“So we’re really doing this?” Liam asked with tears in his eyes. 

“It’s for the best, Li.”

Liam pursed his lips and shook his head, “I don’t think we have to do this.”

“You’re going to be in a different country for practically a year while I’m sat at home doing nothing with my life. I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You’re not holding me back!” Liam exclaimed just wanting to shake Louis out of this. “You’re my main supporter, I need you.”

“And you’ll have me as a friend until you get back here. Come on Li, you’re going to be in LA do you realize how many hot guys there are going to be?”

“Just like how many hot guys are going to be here?”

“I would never.” Louis instantly replied.

“Neither would I!” Liam said. “We don’t have to do this; I can’t do this Louis please.”

Louis shook his head, “I’m sorry but it’s better this way okay?” Louis took a key from his pocket and gave it to Liam. “Now go take America by storm and win over thirteen year old girls hearts and use this in case you just want to come home.”

-

Louis groaned the second he woke enough to hear his alarm before hitting the off button and lying in bed for a few more minutes then finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He reached over to the empty side of the bed and turned on his laptop before stumbling to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Once his tea was made he settled back into bed and went straight to the link for the live stream of The Voice. He wakes up early every Monday morning to watch Liam on the show which usually ends in him crying himself to sleep but he’d never admit that to anyone. He realized only a week after breaking this off with Liam that it was the wrong decision but he wasn’t going to admit that. Especially after seeing how good Liam looked on TV. He seemed to be doing so well and Louis kind of hated that. 

As much as Louis wants Liam to have a successful career, there was a part of Louis that wishes Liam was having a god awful time and that everyone hated him so he had to come back, he had to come home. He didn’t want Liam to have a good time; he wanted Liam to make him tea. He didn’t want Liam to be so far away, he wanted Liam to fall asleep with him. He was tired of Liam being so far away from him; he was tired of missing him and tired of feeling like he made the wrong decision. He almost wishes they left on bad terms so Louis would hate him (although he could never be mad at Liam). It’s just…Louis misses him. He flat out misses him but he won’t allow Liam to miss out on this amazing opportunity just because he misses him. He may be selfish but he’s not that selfish. He’s not selfish enough to pick up the phone and send a text; he’s not going to do that. He can’t.

He’s afraid that if he tried to get Liam back he won’t let him leave again and Liam is too good to be hidden from the world. Although it would be nice having Liam by his side practically 24/7, he’d rather let Liam go and let him fulfill his dreams.

-

“Fucking bastard.” Louis muttered as the cameraman focused on Liam yet again.

It’s the last episode of the Voice which means it’s down to two people, Liam and some blonde girl Louis can’t be bothered to know the name of. Louis isn’t surprised really, he’s known all along that Liam is good enough to win this but he didn’t realize it would actually happen. Louis held his breath as Carson Daily told the audience he was going to announce the winner of the show.

“The winner of Season 5 of the Voice is…” Carson paused obviously to piss Louis off.

“HURRY UP YOU TWAT!” Louis yelled at his computer.

“Liam Payne!” 

Liam felt like his heart was ripped out and he couldn’t breathe, his hands started shaking and he knew if he didn’t put his glass of wine down he would spill it all over the bed. Louis watched with tear filled eyes as Liam hugged the runner up and congratulated her before turning to face Carson. 

“I hate your guts Liam Payne.” Louis muttered as the tears fell from his eyes from seeing Liam so incredibly happy.

“How are you feeling Liam? You just won the Voice!” Carson spoke, holding the microphone out to Liam.

“I’m ecstatic and I’m nervous and I’m just so grateful to everyone who voted for me.”

“Is there anyone in particular you would like to thank?”

“Wow everyone? Uhm my parents, my sister and…” Liam hesitated. “my ex Louis, who allowed me to come out here to pursue my dreams.”

Louis gasped and had a hard time focusing on everything else that was happening in the show. Liam Payne just thanked him on national television. To be honest Louis figured Liam forgot all about him while he’s been in LA. There has been no communication between the two and Liam always looked so happy and seemed to be in such a good place so it only made sense for him to forget all about Louis. There’s nothing special about Louis so why would Liam remember to thank him? After all this time with no communication why would Liam say something like that? It wasn’t fair and it made Louis have a glimmer of hope that maybe Liam would come home and that’s not something Louis wanted to allow himself to think about. There’s no reason for Liam to return to the UK, not with all of the promotions Liam will have to do not to mention being signed to a record label in the US. Sure Louis practically pushed Liam out the door and into America’s arms but that’s no reason to thank him and it’s not fair, dangling their past relationship in the air like that.

-

In case you just want to come home.

Louis kept starring at the key and the torn piece of paper in front of him, clearly in Liam’s handwriting. The key Louis hasn’t stopped starring at definitely isn’t the key to his flat so it must be the key to Liam’s place back in LA. Which means so many different things and Louis kind of hates all of this. Because it’s making him think and decide things and he isn’t good at those things. He’s good at impulse and spontaneity. But putting a key in his hands and not knowing what it goes to is technically an adventure and Louis loves adventures. 

“God damn you Liam Payne.” Louis mutters as he drops the key to the table and runs into his bedroom to start packing.

By the time Louis finishes packing for god knows how long he’ll be in LA he’s already worn out but this key could mean everything Louis wishes he had for the past six months and he isn’t going to let this opportunity slip by. He paid for a ticket to LAX on his way to the airport, turning the key over and over in his hand. The ten hour flight was brutal and if he wasn’t so anxious to see Liam, he would have went straight to a hotel to rest and freshen up but the thought of coming home was more important to him. He gave the taxi driver the return address from the envelope he received and anxiously waited until he arrived. About two hours later due to LA traffic Louis finally arrived to a fancy looking apartment complex. He paid the driver and grabbed his bags before heading to the correct door. Taking a deep breath he put the key into the lock and opened the door. 

Stepping into the doorway, Louis called into the flat. “Liam? I’m home!”


End file.
